


4 times Robert and Aaron gave each other back hugs

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Back Hugs, Fluff, Loving Aaron, Loving Robert, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: 4 times Aaron and Robert gave and had back hugs :)





	4 times Robert and Aaron gave each other back hugs

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of fluff before a dramatic week :(

1- (Aaron)

Aaron was never always affectionate unlike Robert. While out in public Robert always wanted to show Aaron off but Aaron hated it. He liked that not everyone knew they were a couple yet.

Robert had decided to take Aaron out for dinner at his favourite restaurant. While waiting for Aaron. Robert bumped into Vi.

"So how's loves young dream then?" She teased. "It's alright I suppose. I'm happy with him and I love him to bits. He means the world to me Vic." "That's good then isn't it?" 

Robert just signed "Yh but Aaron doesn't let me cuddle him or anything in public. I mean I know how I treated him before but I just thought now we would be comfortable with each other. It's like if I've had a hard day at work and we're in the pub he won't hug me or anything and I hate that." Vic just rubbed his shoulder unknown to both of them that Aaron had heard every word.

"Come on then let's go!" He told Robert and they left. The next day Aaron saw Robert with his head down at the pub. He smiled sadly before walking up to him and wrapping his hands behind his waist and hugging him tight. Robert was shocked but relaxed in Aaron's embrace.

2- (Robert)

Aaron and Robert were exhausted! They had just finished another round of sex and were lying down with each other completely out of breath. Robert traced all of Aaron's curves with his finger while Aaron rested his head on Robert's chest listening to his heartbeats.

"Wow!" Robert exclaimed. "That's was good wasn't it!" Aaron smiled "Yh it was! Oh god I'm gonna get late!" Aaron rushed off leaving Robert with a smug smile on his face.

He went downstairs and saw Aaron making breakfast. He snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around him holding him in place. Aaron tried to move but Robert didn't let him.

"Get off!" Aaron laughed. "Noo! I'm comfy just skip the meeting and stay with me?" Robert said before nestling his head into Aaron's neck to prove a point.

"Robert I'm gonna get late." Robert didn't care he just wanted to treasure all moments spent with Aaron. 

Aaron eventually gave in and melted into Robert's arms. "Ok fine! I'll stay home but you owe me!" Robert didn't say anything he just picked Aaron up and took him upstairs to show how grateful he was.

3- (Aaron)

Aaron hated when Robert worked away from home! Absolutely hated it. He wanted to go with him but Liv caught that stupid bug going around and even though Adam and Vic said they would look after her. Aaron didn't feel right leaving his sister alone.

So here he was Friday night with Liv stuck watching Harry Potter for the fourth time. He loved his sister but hated Harry Potter.

Him and Robert had texted each other all night and Aaron decided he had enough! He woke Liv up and said that they were going to see Robert. Liv smiled instantly. She hated Robert leaving as well but couldn't wait to see him.

They set off and got to the hotel and checked in under Robert's name. Liv fell asleep instantly but Aaron didn't mind as long as she was with him that was all that important.

He saw Robert's car pull up and hid behind the door. The second the door opened he wrapped his arms around Robert. Robert was glad that Aaron was there but played along.

"Excuse me! I have a husband so do you mind getting off me before I call security!" Aaron laughed but didn't move. "Missed you." "Missed you too baby!" Robert saw Liv asleep but didn't care. 

He took Aaron into the bathroom to show him just how much he missed his husband.

4- (Robert)

Aaron was ill. Dingle's didn't get ill. Aaron always said. "Tough as old boots us lot." But obviously Aaron got ill seeing as he got the bug off Liv who was staying with Gabby.

Robert hated seeing Aaron ill. Because he hated seeing the love of his life in pain. When Chrissie was ill Robert hated looking after her because she just moanef at everything but with Aaron it was different because he loved Aaron to bits.

He made Aaron some toast. Aaron loved toast! Aaron came down and ate his food when Robert put everything away he joined Aaron on the sofa who moved into his lap straight away. 

Robert held tight placing one hand over his heart and the other around his waist. Aaron just smiled and switched the TV on.

A few hours later Aaron saw that Robert fell asleep with his face buried in Aaron's back and his arms around his waist. Aaron smiled and moved so they were lying down and put Robert's arms around him instantly feeling safe.

Chas came into the back an hour later and put the blanket over her boys smiling to herself on how much her boys loved back hugs and keeping each other safez

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx


End file.
